A First Time to Remember
by kirsty2765
Summary: An Affair to Forget? Not in this place!


Like so many of us I puzzled over when T&A had their "First Time". While watching "An Affair to Forget" in both languages I found by chance another cut scene. If you want to watch it: It's on _Wer ist hier der Boss , Episode: Nichts mit Zweisamkeit_ at 12.13 on YouTube. It's certainly a hot moment, albeit short, but it forms the basis of this story. This is what my disheveled thoughts brought to daylight, enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the characters of WTB, I own nothing, no copyright infringement intended, I also borrowed some lines of the show_

* * *

><p><strong>A First Time to Remember<strong>

Finally it was said. Those important words. "I love you". After Tony's outburst in the tunnel of love there was nothing holding them back from repeating them over and over again. They were both overcome with happiness after finally having the guts to say it loud after seven years of heavy breathing, longing and of course secretly loving. After stepping out of the swan he couldn't think of anything else other than the magnetic attraction between Angela and himself. This attraction had increased immensely after a passionate make-out session while leaning against his Jeep. They couldn't stop kissing; they couldn't stop touching each other.

If he had been twenty years younger he might have taken Angela to the nearby park. He would have grabbed the blanket out of his car which he, in wise foresight, permanently carried around in his trunk during his youth, a habit which continued to serve him well throughout his life. He would have led her to a secret place behind some trees he knew all too well from former days as a hot-blooded teenager. For sure he would have seduced her under the moonlight of that warm September night. But he wasn't a teen anymore and making love with a forty year old woman in natural surroundings was out of any question; even though Angela had liked the alfresco Inspiration Point where they had kissed years earlier.

In the dark of the parking lot they were safe; most of the people had left the fair, but at some point they had to finish kissing, they couldn't stand there forever. Tony led Angela to the passenger side and opened the door. When she took her seat her flowered dress rode up and gave him an incredible view at her gorgeous legs which led to even more kissing and more intimate touching and stroking.

As Tony drove home to Fairfield they held hands, but when Angela moved her hand to his thigh and softly stroked over the thin fabric of his jeans he had been so distracted, he almost lost control over the Jeep. After that incident he placed his sweaty hands on the steering wheel. Safety first. Angela pulled down the skirt of her dress and hid those awesome legs of hers. Tony was thankful that Mona and the kids including Sam's mysterious new boyfriend had left them behind and driven home on their own. It gave them some space and time alone.

When they entered the house and climbed the stairs, not without further passionate kisses of course, saying goodnight at the bedroom door was the most unsatisfying moment of their lives. He kissed her like he never kissed a woman before, leaning against the wall. Angela pulled his shirt out of his jeans and ran her hands over his back. He carefully slid the little fabric of her dress off her shoulders and kissed his way from her shoulders over her collarbone to her earlobes. She moaned so intensely that he had to stop there. They embraced each other, both desperately trying to get their breath under control.

"Good night, Ang," he cupped her face one last time and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good night, Tony," unable to take her hands off him she whispered, "I don't want to sleep alone."

"Neither do I, but you know the kids…."

"I know."

His hot breath on her skin gave her goose bumps, but they managed to go into their bedrooms. Separately.

After a night of tossing and turning, the next morning wasn't any better. In no way. While Tony made fresh orange juice for Angela he let his thoughts wander. It couldn't go on like this. Kissing and fumbling at the bedroom door and then saying goodnight was an option for teenagers, not for adults who had loved each other for years. It was unbearable for both of them. They needed physical connection, urgently. Tony hadn't slept a wink last night. He had rested in his bed, continually aroused. Once he closed his eyes he could only see her; her chocolate brown eyes he always considered as her most beautiful feature; her soft hair, her smile and her delicate face. Now that they were together he allowed himself to think of more; her spectacular body that he had seen only once in all its flawless beauty after he accidentally stepped into her bathroom; her small breasts and the slight curves of her hips and her incredible legs.

Suddenly Angela came through the swing door and the air heated up. They locked eyes; both of them smiled at the overwhelming feeling that everything had changed for good. Tony was embarrassed about what he had been thinking seconds before, but it looked like her instincts had gone in the same direction. After a short talk Tony realized he couldn't act openly in front of the family. He was nervous and clumsy, desperately searching for a way to be together with Angela. Alone. Suddenly he became nervous in front of everyone and when Jonathan entered the kitchen and started talking about his gigantic pimple he could have screamed with impatience. The last thing he could currently think about was a pimple. Then Mona walked in and imposed her thoughts on them about the wheelings and dealings of their old neighbor which cautioned them to be more careful in their actions. It was almost a miracle that her sixth sense seemed to be on the fritz and she didn't perceive the built-up tension between her daughter and him.

Then there had been those few minutes when they sat alone on the couch in the living room. Tony suggested sneaking around a little bit just for fun, but Angela wasn't positive about it. When she said she wanted to enjoy their relationship his mind started racing about all the _joy_ this newly found connection would give them.

Tony thought their problems were solved when they got rid of Jonathan and Mona for the rest of the day. He selflessly extended Jonathan's curfew to midnight; then watched in awe as Angela had her moment to shine. If Tony had ever doubted Angela's abilities in advertising he would have been convinced as she spun lie on top of lie just as calmly as if she had been ordering lunch. She came up with a scenario right off the cuff and he was impressed by her strategy. In the end Mona agreed to go to the banquet. The house would be all theirs, at least for a few hours. When Mona left the room Tony grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her towards him. Her eyes were dark and deep like a lake in a forest. He kissed her again and she kissed him back, pressed against the small table behind the couch.

"Angela, I need to be alone with you somewhere, anywhere, wherever or I'll completely lose my mind," he mumbled between two kisses.

"And I'm going to explode if we don't… you know," Angela answered seductively.

"I'm going to prepare a dinner for us you'll never forget. And after dinner… we'll see," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, we'll see," with a last kiss she undid her arms and without losing eye contact she went backwards, then turned around quickly and climbed up the stairs excited by the thoughts of the upcoming evening. There were some preparations to do.

Meanwhile Tony speeded through his errands. He picked up a duck and of the best bottle of champagne he could get. At home, he put the bottle on ice and prepared the duck with an Italian stuffing, a secret recipe from his grandmother. The kitchen was heavy with the seductive scent of the duck when he bounded upstairs and took a shower. At the end he turned the water tap on _cold_ and shouted out loudly. If he hadn't cooled down he certainly wouldn't survive five minutes with Angela in the same room. He shaved and put on the Eau de Cologne Angela had given him on his last birthday. He knew she liked it a lot. Whenever he had it on and came close to her, he could see her slightly sniffing. Sometimes it went so far that she couldn't suppress the little smile in the corners of her mouth and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

In the meantime Angela took an aphrodisiac beauty bath. She had poured a big shot of her favorite bath oil, lavender with wild roses, into the bathtub. She slid herself into the warm sparkling water and closed her eyes. Ten minutes of relaxation would calm her down and she would be able to face Tony without jumping him during dinner. She washed herself with a soft sponge and felt her nerves calm. Her skin was tender but delicate at the same time. She sighed at the memory of the hot kisses they had shared last night and was tempted to release herself with a gentle massage but decided against it. It would be more pleasant to keep all her passion for Tony.

When she climbed out of the bathtub she dried herself carefully. Her hair needed some attention as always, but when it was blown dry, it framed her face perfectly. She put on a new body lotion she hadn't used before. It was attuned to her new perfume. She rarely wore perfume, but extraordinary nights deserved exceptions. The new black lacy panties and the matching bra made her feel sexy and desirable. Angela removed a new pair of black silk stockings from a pack and drew them carefully up her legs. Slowly she fastened the garter belt and went over to her bedroom to get dressed. The new black off the shoulder dress had a distinctly feminine feel. Angela went back to the bathroom to improve her make-up. When she looked into the fogged mirror the woman she saw was different from her reflection of the day before. She felt loved, desired and most of all self-confident, something she didn't feel very often but the last day had changed that.

Angela closed the door softly and while standing in the hallway she took a deep breath. The night could begin. She was ready. Ready for the most important switch in their relationship so far. She descended the stairs and with every step she got closer to the change from a friend to a lover. She had waited for so long and so had he.

Tony had already come down and had set the small table with the best china and crystal. The champagne was accommodated in a cooler and the minute he heard Angela coming downstairs Tony took it out and popped the cork. He filled two glasses and wanted to give her one but the sight of her left him completely awestruck. She looked downright sexy as hell and he had to swallow several times before he was sure that his voice still worked. Angela traversed the room slowly. Her walk was seductive and her black high heels made her legs even longer. For a moment Tony closed his eyes and desperately suffocated the idea to carry her back to her room and make love to her there and now.

Angela of course was more in control of her feelings and took the champagne out of his hand while he stood there silent.

"Cheers," he managed to whisper.

"To us," she replied quietly. She took her seat and so did he. They clinked glasses, but suddenly she looked alert.

"_What was that noise?" she asked alarmed._

"_I didn't hear anything," Tony replied, "I'm positive, but if it makes you feel better, I'll just go…I'll just go check and make sure. Hang on one second, uh huh." He crossed the room and looked out of the window. "Oh, its' just a cab. It's your mom!"_

That was the moment the well planned night turned into a fiasco beyond words. They both felt the need to hide and they hastily packed everything together. The study was their last resort and they both stood there, motionless and eavesdropping. Mona and the cab driver came in. Angela was so angry when she heard her mother's confession about skipping the banquet that she almost gave up their hiding place. Tony calmed her down, clamping his hand on her mouth and insisting she be quiet.

Her eyes begged him to let go of her and gently he did, but replaced his hand with his mouth. Hmmm, this was much better than being angry at her mother. Between two kisses Tony opened his eyes briefly and his glance fell on the desk which was overloaded with papers and folders like always. "Oh god, don't think about this desk and what could happen on it," his mind raced. He tried to distract himself wondering when he had started to think of Angela and sex at the same time. They stopped kissing and their eyes were dark and wide.

When Mona carried her shopping bags into the kitchen the hiding couple tried to leave the house, but were interrupted when they heard Jonathan and a girl. Again they needed a place to hide and this time it was the broom closet which was fully laden with the Hoover, a half-height shelf and all kinds of cleaning equipment. They stood very close together and held their breath.

"_Oooh, sneaking a girl into the house. Why that little…," Angela was furious._

"_Angela, technically, that's what I'm doing, too. Although, not very well." Tony responded._

"_Why, that little liar!"_

"_I wonder where he gets it."_

"_Tony, this is ridiculous. Two adults sneaking around their own house, why don't we just tell them the truth?"_

"_Now may not be the right time. Your lipstick's all smeared. Here." He started wiping her mouth with his fingers._

"_Your shirt's all wrinkled." _

Angela put her hands on his chest and tried to stroke some imaginary wrinkles out of his shirt. Oh god, this room was so small and the lack of oxygen inside was making her head spin. Her lips found his, they kissed again and all of sudden the lack of air was forgotten. She pressed him into the corner of the cubby and let her hands travel over his chest. Tony lost all sense of time and space when he felt her incredible body so close against him. His hands moved over her back and her slightly rounded hips. The heat of her body put him in a state of passionate arousal.

"Angela we need to get out of here," his voice was thick with emotion.

"We can't! I still hear their voices," she released him hesitantly.

"I can hear them too. They seemed to be in the kitchen now. That means we'll have to stay here a little longer," Tony grabbed her waist again.

"That means you can go on kissing me," she fumbled with his tie and when she had loosened it, she pulled it over his head. Her hands now made quick work with the buttons of his shirt.

"Angela, what are you doing?" Tony clasped her hands.

"We wanted to be alone and now we are," she answered seductively, "lock the door."

"What?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Lock the door," she said again, looking knowingly into his eyes.

Slowly and reluctantly Tony let her hands go and took a step to the door. With a soft click the key was turned and Tony drew her close to him. His hands stroked over her cheeks and travelled down to the softness of her shoulders. He replaced his hand with his mouth and left a hot trace of kisses on her shoulder up to her neck and earlobe. Her slight moans, the beauty of her body and her perfume increased his arousal to an unbearable state." Oh god this perfume, didn't she say she never wore perfume? The dreamlike scent on her intensified her own natural fragrance a thousand times. That alone had been intoxicating enough to keep him awake that strange night on the train to Washington. Now he inhaled deeply and it drove him wild. He wondered if there was witchcraft in her individual body scent that she only utilized only to fascinate him.

"Angela? I.. I'm going to lose control. I cannot guarantee that I… . Angela, I'm totally crazy about you," he whispered hoarsely.

"And I'm crazy about you," she mumbled between two kisses she placed on his lips, "and what are we going to do about that?" She went on unbuttoning his shirt and when she finished her action she removed his shirt and threw it away. It landed upside down on the Hoover, but nobody noticed.

"Angela, there is nothing more in the world I'd like to do than make love to you," he sighed under the touch of her playful hands," but here? You deserve so much better than…," his words were stopped by her mouth and when they finished the kiss they were both breathless, pressing their foreheads together.

"Tony, this isn't about deserving, this is about what we want… what we want now, in this second. We've waited seven years and I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be with you, now, here, wherever. I don't care that we don't have a bed, I don't care about anything. Maybe it's not normal to make love for the first time in a broom closet, but nothing of our relationship has ever been normal, right?" she whispered near his ear.

"Maybe not."

"Only maybe?"

"Surely not. Angela, I love you so much," Tony wondered if he would ever get to know this woman completely.

"I love you too," she kissed him again, when one kiss ended the next started and Tony wasn't able to stop or even think anymore. As he had already lost his shirt he now wanted her to come out of her dress as well, beautiful though it was, it had become more than superfluous. He needed to touch her, he needed her bare skin on his so he carefully unzipped her dress. It gently slipped down Angela's shoulders and Tony sucked in his breath at sight of her black silk lingerie. His hands stroking tenderly on her arms, he felt the delicacy of her skin when he pressed his bare-chested body close to hers. It felt so good. She wore lingerie he never saw before and he had seen a lot before. She was so sexy and desirable to him.

Astonished by herself and with the desperate need to touch him Angela became bolder and more daring. She wanted to give him pleasure. She _needed _to give him all of her. Angela touched his chest with her lips and started licking his bare upper body. This was something she had always wanted to do, but never had the freedom to touch him like this before. Now everything was different. For a moment they stopped and looked deeply into each other's eyes, both searching for the slightest hint of doubt. When they didn't find it Angela slowly unfastened his belt and his trousers slid down. He pushed away his shoes, stepped out of his trousers and the last barriers between them were his boxers.

Angela's black dress dangled around her waist and she wanted to get rid of it as well. She took a step back and tugged it down her swaying hips.

The only thing Tony could do was admire her body. He studied every single detail of her; her face, full of desire; her small but full breasts, her flat belly, her feminine curves and the stockings with their delightful fittings. He never saw anything like this when he was doing her laundry. Either she had hid this all those years or she had never worn something like this for another man. He preferred thinking of the second possibility.

Almost by themselves his hands travelled over her incredible long legs to the small piece of skin between stocking and her silky underpants. When his thumbs began to stroke her sensitive flesh she leaned back and gave in to his loving hands. He sent shivers down her spine by touch alone. He hadn't even touched her intimate area but she felt so close she could almost come without any kind of sexual embrace. Tony opened the closures of her garter belt and removed it slowly; enjoying the present she gave him with her elegant underwear. Tenderly he slipped down her sheer stockings, one by one. He had never received anything like this before from any other woman. Angela was the only one who devoted herself to him, she was so trusting. Not only tonight but through all the years. There had never been a more selfless woman than her and there never would be.

He looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she had lost herself to his masterful hands; completely and without any hesitation. She was so giving and voluptuous to him and he wanted to reciprocate her generosity. He lifted her up and positioned her on the small shelf. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed him closer to her. She could feel his erection and knew it was for her; only for her. He felt so good. He smelled so good.

He looked in her eyes and opened the front closure of her bra. The strapless piece fell into his hands and he placed the unwanted garment on the top of the Hoover; it joined his shirt. Black and white, almost like her milky skin and his Mediterranean tan. As if his hands had a life of their own they came to her breasts and slowly started to caress her nipples; at first with his fingers then with his mouth. His tongue twisted around and Angela moaned in pleasure. She felt like she was in heaven. No other man had made her feel so wanted and loved nor had given her this kind of enchantment and was this kind and attentive to her needs.

When his thumbs came to the waistband of her panty she held her breath and tried to stop the fast upcoming heat in her lower belly but it wasn't possible to control this anymore. She helped him and shoved the panties out of the way. She looked up to him and all she could see was the miracle of love, attention and desire. Her hands made their way to his boxers and only seconds later Tony stood in front of her like she had always dreamed of. His gentle touch made her lose every sort of restraint and she opened her legs for him, affording him a better opportunity to touch her where she wanted him to touch her. When he reached her center she almost came but as an attentive lover he sensed her feelings and stopped his admiring at the right moment.

"I need you so much," his voice thickened.

"And I need you," she answered lowly, unable to think a reasonable thought, "please Tony, I need you now. I want to feel you."

Tony closed his eyes and glided into her with one slow thrust. She was so ready for him and he became even more aroused when he felt her warmth. He waited for a moment, the sensation of finally being together made them both almost lose composure.

"Oh God, Tony. Please don't stop. I… I never felt this way. Please." Angela moaned and pulled him closer.

"I love you. I've never been with a woman like you. I'll never want another woman, please tell me we'll be together forever, please marry me," his smoky voice thrilled her.

"I will," she answered, unable to form a coherence sentence," I will."

He thrust into her slowly, passionately and when he felt her coming he made eye contact. He wanted to see her expression when she was finally his. Forever. When he brought them over the edge together her face was the most beautiful he ever saw. It was burned into his mind forever. It seemed an eternity for them to calm down and going back to earth was almost impossible.

"Tony," she whispered, still one with him," I never thought, I could feel like that."

"I never thought I could feel like that as well. Angela, that was… Why did we wait for so long?"

"I don't know. We've been so stupid" she whispered still incapable of moving. For a long moment they embraced each other as close as possible. Their feelings swirled around, but found a place of peace when they looked at each other.

"Angela?" he murmured.

"Yes," she replied, still enjoying his touch.

"I'll never be able to enter this closet again without thinking… well, you know," he breathed in her ear.

She giggled. Her giggling made them feel so normal. It made them feel like a normal couple who had enriched their sexual life with something exceptional. Tony hugged her even closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment and wished she could stay like this forever. But this wasn't meant to be.

Suddenly a noise was heard. Jonathan was lamenting to his girlfriend again. Then there was quiet after the front door was slammed shut.

"They are gone," Angela whispered at Tony's ear.

"They are."

"That means we have the house to ourselves."

"We have," Tony said carefully, never losing body contact.

"Maybe it's about time," she kissed him.

"Time about what?" he asked, slowly pulling back. He tenderly stroked away a strand of hair that had fallen on her face.

"Time to create a memory in more than one room of the house," she smiled at him with the most perfect smile he had ever seen.

"No objections."


End file.
